


I'll meet you there

by often_adamanta



Series: Happily Ever Asexual [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Katsuki Yuuri, Asexuality, Coming Out, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Cup of China, Relationship Negotiation, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 03:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12123327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/often_adamanta/pseuds/often_adamanta
Summary: Victor is in love with Japan's Ace.He also has no idea how true that statement really is.





	I'll meet you there

“Victor,” Yuuri says slowly. 

Victor looks up from a careful contemplation of his skin care products and knows this is going to be an important conversation by the way Yuuri is biting his lower lip and refusing to make eye contact. He’s staring down at his medal and turning it around in his hands.

“Yuuri,” Victor replies calmly. He wishes that he wasn’t bare faced and wearing the headband Mari had given him, but Yuuri had picked this time to talk, and so they’ll talk. At least he knows his pajamas are cute. He’d only taken cute pajamas to Japan. Not that it had mattered so far. 

Yuuri glances up at him and immediately looks back down. “I have to tell you something, but I’m afraid - I’m afraid you won’t like it.” 

Victor turns back to the mirror and decides on the lighter weight moisturizer. “That’s silly,” Victor says. 

Yuuri’s eyes flick up to meet his in the mirror and then back down, a confused tilt to his head. 

“I’m happy to hear anything you want to tell me,” Victor helpfully elaborates. 

Yuuri’s lips twist in a way Victor has come to associate with Yuuri saying terrible and untrue things about himself. Victor doesn’t hate anything about Yuuri, but he’s not fond of that particular expression. “I doubt it,” Yuuri mumbles. 

“Try me,” Victor says, cheerful to hide his growing fear that he does know what Yuuri is about to say. He’d kissed Yuuri today, on national television no less, and it’s not like Yuuri has been particularly receptive to his advances these past months. 

Victor’s unphased cheer finally seems to break through Yuuri’s nerves, as if he’s annoyed that Victor won’t believe him about how dire this is. His irritation pushes a blunt, “I don’t want to have sex with you,” from behind his teeth. 

Victor freezes, but before he can even truly parse the meaning, let alone find the emotional capacity to react, Yuuri flushes an intense red, fingers gripping his medal so tight that his knuckles slowly fade white. 

“I - I mean,” Yuuri stutters, “I don’t want to have sex with anyone. I don’t. I don’t - like it. Not even with you.” 

“Hmm,” Victor says, and then finishes applying his face cream, fingers slow and deliberate. He breathes in the soothingly faint cucumber scent and considers Yuuri’s despair on those last four words. His curiosity wants him to ask further, but no: Yuuri had been perfectly clear. It’s not even a surprise, and he’ll allow himself to be upset later, but right now he’s focused on Yuuri. 

“Okay,” he says after what he realizes is a too long pause. Yuuri looks like he’s literally holding his breath for Victor’s reaction. “Then we won’t.” 

“Uh,” Yuuri coughs, “What?”

“I said,” Victor repeats, turning around to face Yuuri’s open-mouthed shock, “Then we won’t.” 

Yuuri stares. His incredulousness crosses the line in worrisome. 

“I’d never want something that you were uncomfortable with,” Victor says, “Has someone made you feel differently?”

Yuuri, to Victor’s alarm, doesn’t answer. “And you’re okay with it? It doesn’t bother you?”

“Well,” Victor says, considering, “I wish you had told me sooner. I think I probably did some things you didn’t want, in retrospect.”

“Not really,” Yuuri says. 

It’s not a ‘no’, and Victor frowns. “Honestly, Yuuri,” he says earnestly, “If I’d known you had no interest in dating me, I would never have-”

“I do, though,” Yuuri says with a matching frown. 

Victor’s face must eloquently express how lost he is, because Yuuri explains without any prompting. 

“I do want to date you,” Yuuri says, and blushes, “A - a large amount.” Even his ears are pink. It’s so cute. “But not sex. I know most people,” and here he falls into the panicked babble Victor recognizes from their early days together, “Want both. I’m sure you do! But I don’t. And it’s not that I don’t want _you_ ,” Yuuri continues rapidly, “I do. So much. But I don’t want sex, and that means you won’t want me. And I don’t blame you, Victor.” He looks miserably sincere. “You should get what you need.” 

Victor takes a deep breath and absolutely does not smile, despite his growing joy, because Yuuri won’t take that well. 

Yuuri wants to _date_ him.

Instead, he pulls his headband off and shakes his hair out before crossing to the bed. Yuuri looks up apprehensively from where he sits on the edge, but Victor moves past him and lies down on his back.

“Come down here with me?” Victor asks, patting the empty space next to him. 

Yuuri does, after a long hesitation, close enough that Victor could touch him if he moved at all. He doesn’t. 

“I think we’re both making assumptions,” Victor says choosing his words with great care. “Will you promise to listen to what I say?” 

“Yes, of course,” Yuuri agrees. 

“Really listen?” Victor presses. 

“Yes,” Yuuri repeats, emphatically. 

“Do you know what I like most about going out on a date?” Victor asks. 

Yuuri looks pained, as if he knows what’s coming, but shakes his head no, the movement small but noticeable with Yuuri so close next to him. 

“I get to dress up, and someone tells me how pretty I am,” Victor says. 

It startles a quiet laugh out of Yuuri. 

“Then we do something fun, and I have their complete attention the whole time. And then, later, if they’re nice, they’ll stay close and talk and play with my hair.” 

Yuuri is still, and Victor hopes that he’s keeping his promise to listen. 

“The middle part, with the sex, it’s… fine. I’m good at it. I don’t mind it. But it’s not my favorite.” Victor laughs, letting some of the hopeful happiness he’s feeling enter his voice. “I’m perfectly happy to skip over those bits if you don’t like them.” 

Yuuri turns onto his side, lifting up on his elbow in order to look at Victor, studying him. “You mean that,” he breathes, as if he can’t quite trust it. Yuuri always doubts good things. 

“I do,” Victor says, voice low. 

“It’s hard to believe,” Yuuri says, “For - a lot of reasons. But mostly because it seemed like you wanted it so much.” 

“I want _you_ ,” Victor confesses into the gap between them. Yuuri inhales sharply and swallows. “And I thought you wanted sex. You’re right that most people do.” 

Yuuri brings up a hand and hesitantly runs his fingers through Victor’s hair, smoothing it down. Victor makes a happy noise. 

“Yuuri,” Victor says after a few minutes of luxuriating in his touch. 

“Yes?” Yuuri asks. 

“You told me what you don’t want, but I don’t want to assume again,” Victor says, “Will you tell me what you do want?” 

“I want to skate with you,” Yuuri says promptly, and how much does Victor love him for having that be his first thought? 

“You can,” Victor says, “You already do. I want to dance with you.” 

Yuuri grins. “I want to hold your hand when we go out.” 

“I want to show you off and make everyone jealous,” Victor says. 

“And make you really smile,” Yuuri says, his hand dropping down from Victor’s hair to brush against the corner of Victor’s mouth where it’s curved up. “And cuddle with you. I want that a lot.” 

“And wake up next to you,” Victor says, and can’t help but laugh when he adds, “And eat katsudon together!” 

“I love katsudon,” Yuuri laughs, a wild happy sound. 

“And make you laugh just like that,” Victor says, sobering. 

Yuuri melts against him, curling up along Victor’s side. Victor wraps an arm around his waist and holds him close. 

“You’re too good to be true,” Yuuri says. 

“I know the feeling,” Victor says. He sweeps a hand up and down Yuuri’s back, idly thinking about their first date. “I hope all our dates end just like this,” he muses. 

“Victor,” Yuuri says, sounding close to tears. He swallows heavily. “And that would be enough for you?” 

“More than enough,” Victor assures him, “Being with you is perfect.” 

Yuuri tucks his face against Victor’s chest, and they both breath for a few minutes. 

“Can we sleep together tonight?” Victor asks. “No euphemism intended, obviously.” 

“Okay,” Yuuri says, “I’d like that.” 

“Me, too,” Victor says and brushes a kiss against Yuuri’s temple. He’s afraid for a split second that it’ll send Yuuri running like he had in the beginning whenever Victor touched him, but Yuuri leans into the kiss, shifting a little more on top of Victor as if he would be even closer if he could. 

Victor smiles. It’s exactly what he wants.

**Author's Note:**

> There are nowhere near enough fluffy Ace fics out there, but goddamn, Yuuri and Victor make it easy.


End file.
